The present invention relates to devices used for administering liquid medication in mist or liquid droplet form to a patient. The particular design of the present invention is directed to administering the liquid medication to the nasal passages of a patient while emphasizing simplicity in design, ease of manufacture, and simplicity of use.
Devices used for administering liquid medication to a patient by way of mist or liquid droplets are generally called nebulizers. Present art nebulizers are designed with a single exist port whereby mist or liquid droplets exit the device to be inhaled by the patient. The mist from these present art nebulizers leaves the device in a low pressure flow rate as a result of baffles or air dams that redirect a venturi jet stream of liquid droplets as the liquid medication is drawn from a liquid reservoir in the device. These devices are best suited for the inhalation of the liquid droplets through the patient's mouth. Certain medical conditions, however, require the introduction of liquid droplets through the patient's nasal passages. The present art nebulizers, with a single orifice and typically low pressure flow rates, are not effective in introducing liquid medication through the two nostrils of a patient, particularly when the patient's nasal passages are congested or otherwise obstructed.
Accordingly, one principle object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a nebulizer which expels a liquid medication mist in two separate mist streams which can be directed to the nostrils of a patient. It is an additional objective and purpose of the present invention to provide a nasal nebulizer which is simply in construction, easy to produce, and simple to use.